Son Goku (Canon)/BatMario753
Base= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJ God= |-|SSJ Blue= |-|SSJ Blue Kaioken= |-|SSJ Blue Kaioken x10= |-|SSJ Blue Kaioken x20= |-|Ultra Instinct Omen= |-|Ultra Instinct= 'Summary' Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. 'Statistics' Tier: 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Son Goku (Earth Name). Kakarot (Saiyan Name) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity as Super Saiyan God & Blue Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery with his Power Pole, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and when he fought Jiren in Ultra Instinct -Sign-, his attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Danmaku, Status Effect Inducement (Can trap opponents in god ki making them unable to move), Sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Can block intangible attacks, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10 and retains this resistance in stronger forms), Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God | All previous abilities on a higher scale, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Instinctive Reaction, Limited Power Nullification (Nullified Jiren's ki blast) Attack Potency: Universe level (Absorbed god ki in to his base form) | Universe level (Superior to his base form) | Universe level (His clash with Beerus threatened to destroy the universe) | Universe level+ (Eventually became comparable to his Ultra Instinct form) | Universe level+ (Shook the entire world of void with his ki alone. Fought Jiren, who even with his power massively held back, was stated by Whis to be either within or above the domain of Gods of Destruction, terrifying Beerus. In addition, Jiren is repeatedly stated to be the most powerful opponent Universe 7 has ever faced, as well as the mightiest foe in Dragon Ball history, putting him above even Infinite Zamasu.) Speed: MFTL+ (Faster than his base was in DBZ, absorbed god ki in to his base form) | MFTL+ (Superior to his base form) | MFTL+ (Superior to all previous forms by a huge amount. Fought a very suppressed Beerus) | MFTL+ (Superior to his previous forms by a huge amount) | MFTL+ (Superior to his previous forms by a huge amount) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Universe level | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Durability: Universe level | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: High in base, Super Saiyan 1 and Ultra Instinct Omen. At least Moderate in Super Saiyan 2. Moderate in Super Saiyan 3. Extremely high in God and Blue Range: Melee normally. Stellar with Ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space) Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, Senzu Beans Intelligence: At least Average. Genius tactician (Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills also copy techniques after seeing them once; years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress and physical the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on) Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and works better against those with evil souls. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. Small spheres of ki that can be fired to inflict damage. *'Energy Wave:' Similar to a ki blast, but as a beam instead of a sphere. *'Kiai:' Invisible shockwave blasts of ki fired from the fist. **'Soaring Fist:' Used by Goku as Ultra Instinct. An upgraded version of the Kiai. Goku delivers a powerful blow with his fist releasing a massive shockwave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. **'Destructo Disk Hexa Blade:' Goku moves a Destructo Disk around in specified patterns, cutting up pieces of land or people in an instant. *'God Bind:' Goku traps his opponents in god ki making them unable to move. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku cups his hands together, charges his ki, and releases a huge blast at his opponent. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, and Instant Kamehameha. **'Bending Kamehameha:' Goku bends the Kamehameha to change its direction. **'Super Kamehameha:' A much larger and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Twin Dragon Shot:' Goku puts his hands at his sides and says the syllables "Kameha...", then he charges a blue energy sphere in each hand as he draws his hands forward and says the last syllables "meha!" while he releases the energy spheres and backs away while maintaining the energy spheres' shape and movement. The energy spheres can be controlled using arm movement to be fired against the opponent. **'Instant Kamehameha:' First, Goku charges up for the Kamehameha up to, "Ka... me... ha... me..." Then, he uses the Instant Transmission to transport in front of the opponent while he is still charging the attack. Finally, saying the final syllable "...ha!", Goku fires the attack against the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The attack requires enormous concentration on the part of the user, as the Instant Transmission technique must be performed without use of the normal concentration pose (placing the index and the middle fingers on the user's forehead), at the same time as gathering the enormous amount of ki required for the Kamehameha. *'Super Shot:' First, Goku draws his hand back to his upper side and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then he brings his hand forward and fires an emanating yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Ki Mines:' Goku lays down a small blue sphere of ki that will explode upon contact with an enemy. *'Spirit Ball:' A sphere of ki that Goku can guide to hit his opponent. *'Spirit Gun:' Goku positions his finger in a way that mimics the appearance of a gun and shoots ki bullets from it. *'Super Energy Wave Volley:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Kaioken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. *'Afterimage Technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Mafuba:' A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Ultra Instinct Movements:' As Ultra Instinct Omen and Ultra Instinct, Goku no longer has to even think to fight. In the former, he had mastered the defensive side of the ability, and could dodge instinctively. Now, with the latter, he perfected the art of dodging and attacking instinctively. Entire battles are now just instinctively completed for Goku. Key: Base | Kaio-ken 1-20 and Super Saiyan 1-3 | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Ultra Instinct Note 1: Credit to Metal875 for a lot of the info on this profile. Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2